Starbase 11 personnel
The following personnel who were stationed or visiting Starbase 11 in the early 2267. ( ) Named personnel ;Stationed personnel: * Samuel T. Cogley * Chief Humbolt * Commodore José I. Mendez * Miss Piper * Lieutenant Areel Shaw * Commodore (Portmaster) ;Visiting personnel: * * Corrigan * Jame Finney * Krasnovsky * * Mike * Teller * Unnamed personnel Bar patron 1 This female crewman was a Starfleet officer who served in the operations division. During her visit to the officer's lounge, she socialized with Lindstrom and Chandra before left, with her arm held by the clerk. Later she was at the bar laughing with other patrons. ( ) Bar patron 2 This commander was a Starfleet officer who served in the sciences division. During his visit to the officer's lounge, he socialized with the sciences division crewman at the center table before taking his drink and moving to the table nearest the door, as Kirk and McCoy were walking in, joining a command division crewman. Both men moved to another table behind Corrigan and Teller, before returning to their original table. Later, he was at the center table, when Kirk returned, again sitting with the sciences division crewman. ( ) Bar patron 3 This crewman was a Starfleet officer who served in the sciences division. During his visit to the officer's lounge, he socialized at the center table with sciences division commander, where he remained during both of Kirk's visits to the lounge. ( ) Bar patron 4 This crewman was a Starfleet officer who served in the command division. During his visit to the officer's lounge, he sat alone at the table nearest the door before getting his drink from the waitress and being joined by the command division crewman. Both moved to a second table, behind Corrigan and Teller, before returning to their original table. Later, he sat at the bar when Kirk arrived alone. ( ) Bar patron 5 This lieutenant commander was a Starfleet officer who served in the operations division. During his visit to the officer's lounge, he sat at the table with a command division crewman. Later, he was bellied up to the bar when Kirk returned to the lounge. ( ) .|His uniform bore the insignia of the .}} Bar patron 6 This crewman was a Starfleet officer who served in the command division. During his visit to the officer's lounge, he sat at the table with an operations division lieutenant commander. ( ) Bar patron 7 This crewman was a Starfleet officer who served in the command division. During his visit to the officer's lounge, he sat alone at the bar eating hors-d'oeuvres while leering at the waitress as she walked by with a drink. ( ) .}} Bar patron 8 This lieutenant was a Starfleet officer who served in the sciences division. During his visit to the officer's lounge, he sat alone at the bar, behind Mike and Timothy, before moving to a table located up from the door, where he continued to imbibe alone when Kirk returned to the lounge. ( ) .}} Bar patron 9 This lieutenant commander was a Starfleet officer who served in the operations division. During his visit to the officer's lounge, he nearly collided with James T. Kirk as the latter was leaving the lounge. When Kirk later returned, he was sitting at the bar, drinking alone. ( ) .}} Bartender This bartender was serving drinks in the lounge of Starbase 11, when Kirk and McCoy visited it in 2267. ( ) Bar waitress This waitress" was serving drinks to the patrons at the M-11 Officer's Club when Kirk and McCoy visited it in 2267. When Kirk returned for his reunion with Areel Shaw, she brought him his cocktail. ( ) Clerk This lieutenant, who served in the operations division, was present in the bar, along with the board officers in the time preceding the trial of James T. Kirk. Here he socialized with the members of the future court martial board before leaving, holding the hand of the female Starfleet patron. Later, he served as a clerk during the trial, both on Starbase 11 and on board the Enterprise. His duties during the trial portion on Starbase 11 included activating the recorder, taking/returning the identity tapes from Spock, the ship's personnel officer, Leonard McCoy, and Kirk himself, prior to and following their testimonies. When the trial shifted to aboard the Enterprise, he stood near the engineering console with a tricorder over his shoulder. ( ) Communications officer |This character was unseen; voice provided by Tom Curtis.}} Computer technician This technician worked with Chief Humbolt in the computer center on Starbase 11. He was assaulted and incapacitated by Spock, who was on a mission to kidnap Captain Pike by forging communications to the . ( ) Doctor This doctor was standing outside Mendez' office when McCoy entered to speak with Kirk. ( ) Mendez' secretary This was a command division lieutenant who sat at a desk outside of Commodore José I. Mendez' office. She stood to attention when Mendez, Kirk, Spock and McCoy left to visit Fleet Captain Christopher Pike. ( ) Office building personnel Several Starfleet officers were in the office buildings adjacent to the grounds of Starbase 11 when James T. Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy beamed down to the planet in 2267. ( ) Officer on the mall This officer was a science division lieutenant who was on the mall, speaking with Hadley, standing behind Miss Piper while she awaited the arrival of Kirk, Spock and McCoy. ( ) Officers on the mall Several Starfleet officers were on the grounds of Starbase 11 when James T. Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy beamed down to the planet in 2267. ( ) .}} Orderly This orderly' was passing through the corridors of the intensive care ward on Starbase 11 when Mendez, Kirk, Spock and McCoy approached Pike's room. ( ) Patient and assistant This patient was assisted by an operations division officer through the corridors of the intensive care ward on Starbase 11 when Mendez, Kirk, Spock and McCoy approached Pike's room. ( ) de:Liste von Crewmitgliedern der Sternenbasis 11 01 Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Unnamed Humans